A Harry Potter Collection
by pancakesareyummy
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter poems, drabbles and one-shots. All different  cannon, me thinks  pairings and genres. Have a look! Mentions of "it" but nothing more! T for safty and some naughty words... :  Give it a go!
1. Who Grew Up?

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: James/Lily**

**Notes: I like this one-shot! And I love L/J. They're amazing. Hence the username. Add to story alert, people! :)**

Everyone assumed James was the one to grow up- and to some extent that was true (though he never _really_ changed). I mean- yes, he was a bullying, arrogant toe-rag but he had his reasons. When I _finally_ gave him a chance in seventh year I saw that. (Though, children, jealously is never a reason to bully someone).

And then I realised _I_ had been the one to grow up- not that I told anyone. (I'm stubborn.) James Potter wasn't my enemy; he never truly had been. That hate was so _petty_. I hated death eaters, certainly not James Potter.


	2. Running Together

**Rating: K+ **

**Pairing: ?/? (There's no names, so if you guys could tell me who you think it fits… it'd be most appreciated!)**

**Notes: No idea what I had in mind here. Make want you want of it, and review! Please!**

She ran.

Because-

Because she _could_.

She was allowed to; terrified of looking behind her, or staying long enough.

But she never ran from **him**.

Because-

because she _couldn't._

And she was always haunted by the word love (how she _hated _that word) and so she ran as fast as possible from it, because none of it would ever be good or happy; none of it would ever be as good as people said.

Because she gave up on love.

And finally, after

_Too/_

_Much/ _

_Time/_

she realised why she could never run from him.

_Because he was running too._


	3. Uncliche

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: Rolf/Luna**

**Notes: I had to write this cannon couple. Though I don't like my Ginny in this. :/ I feel bad, I went three words over. Sorry! Ah well. ;)**

"It was all very cliché, wasn't it, Luna?" Ginny smiled at her friend as she heard her meeting with Rolf Scamander. "I mean, him saving you from a wild Grewedflurry."

Luna smiled dreamily, eyes unfocused (and for once Ginny could tell what- or who- her friend was thinking of) before replying, "I suppose. But cliché actually means 'a very predictable or unoriginal thing or person', and Rolf is not predictable or unoriginal. I think he's wonderful."

Ginny couldn't help but smile, glad her life-long friend was happy. Luna deserved it. Fingering her wand, she smirked slightly- "So when do I meet him?"


	4. Welcome to the Family

**Rating: k+**

**Genre: Family**

**Notes: Any of the (male) next-gen's girlfriend! I probably had JSP in mind when I wrote this, because I have a slight obsession with him. :D**

Molly had to admit that the girl was good.

She was able to keep up with Quiddich conversation long enough to please most of the children, knew enough about Hungarian Horntails to seal Charlie's approval, was already subscribed to S.P.E.W Magazine and The Quibbler, had offered to help the older women in the kitchen on her arrival, played happily with Gabriella (Teddy and Victorie's child), not peeved at all when mud was all over her brand new while coat and had achieved all 'O's on her NEWTs.

And judging by the expression on her boyfriend's face, all anyone could think was- "Welcome to the family."


	5. Ron's Worst Christmas

**Rating: K :)**

**Pairings: Ron/Hermione and implied Rose/Scorpious**

**Notes: I haven't ever wrote anything specifically for Christmas, so I decided it was time. So here's a drabble! And I don't think I've ever written Rose/Scorp, even if I love the pairing… I might expand this at some point if I have time. If I don't update again- Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! **

Carols floated round the room beneath the soft mixture of chatter and laughter from the wireless at the Weasley/Potter/Lupin Christmas gathering, and for the first time in nearly five months all of them were together in the same place.

Ron and Hermione, per usual, were bickering- this time over the type of wrapping paper. Hermione was frowning. "But father Christmas wouldn't use the same wrapping paper as us-"

Ron sighed, interrupting her. "Hugo's nearly 14- they know Santa doesn't exist-"

"Everyone!" Rose's voice called from the doorway. As they turned, she gave them a slightly nervous grin, pulling someone into the room. "This is Scorpious."


End file.
